League Charter
A Statement from The Council: As a team, The Peacekeepers are just one force for good in the Superhero Gaming Community and as such we have decided to adhere to a set of guidelines in order to maintain our status and offer the best time in and out of our selected games for all members and friends. In reading the Charter, you will learn that The Peacekeepers is a team worthy of your effort, commitment and consideration, and we are dedicated to our characters, our stories, and our Universe. Signed, The Councilors Purpose (IC): The purpose of The Peacekeepers (PK) is to handle threats to the security of the Multiverse - both terrestrial and extraterrestrial - beyond the power of conventional enforcement groups. If contracted by concerned parties, the PK will undertake missions in an effort to aid other planets. However, the PK's primary directive is to ensure the peace and welfare of Earth. The PK will also participate in public service and charity functions when not involved in higher priority duties. As a sponsored security force of the United Nations, the PK upholds the responsibilities of an "International Peacekeeping Force" and the status of an independent city state. Funding (IC): The PK is a non-profit organization incorporated in the United States of America and is funded by a trust established shortly after its creation. All funding is kept confidential and supplied by the membership. As such, the league will ONLY use the funds for the maintenance/betterment of its facilities, such as headquarters or website maintenance, and not as compensation toward members for their services. Finances are managed by the Council and a majority vote determines the usage of these funds. Punishment of Criminals (IC): All alleged criminals dealt with by The Peacekeepers shall be brought to trial under which every judicial body they are subject to, be it terrestrial, extraterrestrial, or extra-dimensional. Acts of interstellar aggression and misconduct shall be punished in accordance with the mandates of the appropriate recognized interstellar law enforcement agency. The governing tribunal, not the PK itself, shall determine the severity of a criminal's punishment. Imprisonment shall be handled by conventional institutions, except in cases where the criminal cannot be detained by existing facilities. In this case, the PK is at liberty to devise their own form of detainment under the review of the United Nations or a recognized interstellar law enforcement agency. Ranks: All Peacekeeper ranks offer different sets of responsibilities and commitments. The following are more specific descriptions of each rank and how they work within our organization. These ranks are intended to apply primarily to the member themselves, and not their character. However, some members characters also hold a similar rank in the Roleplayed Leadership of the different groups in The Peacekeeper Universe. The Council/ Councilors The Council is the governing body for the Peacekeepers. The Councilors are the ultimate decision makers. They act as spokesmen for the PK when the need arises. However, their main responsibilities are behind the scenes in maintaining the league. This rank is voted on by current Councilors. This rank is attainable by an Officer who shows exemplary commitment and service to the PKU Community. Officer Officers are the chief ambassadors of the PKU and are tasked with the daily upkeep of the league. Duties include assisting the Council in leadership decisions, settling member disputes within the league and continuing to build relationships with other people, groups and venues. Officers are also tasked with being well-versed in the chosen Superhero game’s lore and schedules. They will manage and schedule in-game training, events and raids. They will also be in charge of developing and implementing role-playing events. If any questions arise relating to any in-game elements, the Officers will be the first to capably answer them. All questions relating to in-game elements or the Peacekeepers in general should be brought to the Officers. These responsibilities are over and above the responsibilities agreed to as being part of the Active Guard, the particulars of which are mentioned below. To become an Officer, you must show outstanding dedication to the League and go above and beyond the commitments required of an Active Guard. This rank is ultimately voted on by the Council, but candidate recommendations are accepted by Councilors and other current Officers. 30 days of inactivity with no prior warning can result in a demotion to the Active Guard status. The Officers are also expected to fulfill the responsibilities of an Active Guard, in addition to their other rank-related task. (See Below) Active Guard This is the core membership. After being accepted in the Active Guard, a member gains access to league-based votes and will be called upon to be a part of league development. Additionally, to be considered a member of the Active Guard, a person must subscribe, and participate in any of the supported Superhero MMOs (currently DC Universe Online, and City of Heroes: Freedom). An Active Guardsman's primary responsibility is to be available to the league and to enjoy the chosen Superhero Game as an ambassador of the Peacekeepers! As an ambassador, they are to participate in league events and meetings whenever possible. Every effort should be made by a member of the Active Guard to team with fellow members. They are also tasked with documenting their character’s information and origin on the character’s personal Wikia page. A member of the Active Guard is asked to keep league discussions within the league. If a member of the Active Guard is not active for 60 days without prior notice, that member may be demoted to Reserve Guard status or removed from the PK roster. In the event that an Active Guardsman steps down or is removed, it is requested that they continue to keep league matters confidential.Any membership decisions are subject to a vote by the Council. Recruit All potential members of the PK are subject to the Application process. More information about applying can be found here. Once accepted as a member of the Peacekeepers, a person will become a Recruit. During this time, Recruits are granted the same access as an Active Guard member but do not have a vote in league-altering decisions. At any time during this recruitment phase, a Recruit may choose to leave the league without notice. After 30 days, a recruit may be placed into Active Guard status. NOTE: ALL MEMBERS ARE SUBJECT TO THE APPLICATION PROCESS. The Alliance & Coalition Program: The Alliance & Coalition Program is designed to further our relations with like minded leagues, guilds and clubs that make up the Superhero MMO Gaming Community. Groups may join this program when invited by the Council. If you would like to suggest another Superhero MMO Gaming Club for this program please contact us via email: thepeacekeepers@live.ca What we do offer: •Cross League cooperation including but not limited to teaming, chatting, raiding, storyline progression, character development, etc. •Access to our forums under the rank of Alliance Member. •A logo based link to the Alliance’s homepage. What we don't offer: •Access to the Peacekeepers only section of our forums. •Wikia Pages. •Character features in the "Our Members" section. Additionally, the rank of Alliance Member will be extended to an inactive member of The Peacekeeper Universe if they choose not to subscribe to one of the selected Superhero MMOs (currently DC Universe Online, and City of Heroes: Freedom). Extended Leaves of Absence and Resignations: Any member can request an extended leave of absence at any time. A member who takes a leave of absence remains in good standing and can return to the league at any time. Any member may choose to resign at any time. That person may choose to re-apply any time during standard recruitment intakes. Any member who resigns or takes a leave of absence and remains in good standing may later return to the league (members who have resigned have to go through the standard application procedure). Members can be discharged from the league if they are inactive, without initial note after a maximum period of 60 days or are no longer able to participate in league business. Suspensions and Expulsions: Any member is subject to disciplinary action for dereliction of duty, conduct unbecoming of a member, or disruption of league business. Suspensions are normally for one week, but can be overturned for good behavior as witnessed by Officers. Suspensions and reinstatements are subject to a majority vote from The Council. The case for suspension may be brought forward by any active member. Active and Reserve Guard members can be expelled from the league with no possibility of reinstatement by a unanimous vote of the leadership (Councilors and Officers). Branches & Structure: The Peacekeeper Universe is an expanding, character driven community that exists in many formats. Currently the organization helps its members develop their characters and over-arching storylines in a shared storytelling environment. The development of these ideas takes place on many platforms. We utilize character building exercises, serial storytelling techniques and the video-game medium as tools to this end. As of this writing, The Peacekeeper Universe exists alongside the Superhero MMORPGs “City of Heroes: Freedom”, and “DC Universe Online”. We use these online roleplaying games to allow a versatile and action-oriented medium for the interaction and continuation of our characters stories.To that end, we exist in both of the aforementioned Superhero MMOs as “The-Peacekeepers”, and “The Peacekeepers” respectively. The Peacekeepers - DC Universe Online Branch Rules & Regulations I. Membership 1. The group is to be comprised of active members of The Peacekeeper Universe Roster. 2. If an existing member will not be playing their character on the existing roster, they must apply with a new main character of the same caliber as the last. 3. If a current member playing DC Universe Online has a close friend interested in joining the league, and can agree that the person and character will contribute to the development of the league and The Peacekeeper Universe, a sponsorship is granted to the current member to give to that friend. 4. Any applicant may apply during any of the standard Intake processes that are conducted regularly. 5. With the onset of the City of Heroes: Freedom business model, all members must be utilizing either DC Universe Online or City of Heroes to represent their character. If this requirement is not met, the member will be removed from Active Guard, put under Alliance privileges and not be reinstated as an active member until the requirement has been met. II. Sponsorship. If a current member of The Peacekeepers gives a sponsorship to an interested potential recruit, they are solely responsible for the following: 1. Asking the potential recruit if they are interested in the league, 2. Going over how our application process works, and 3. Explaining what the term ‘iconic’ means to The Peacekeepers. 4. Current members of The Peacekeepers are permitted (2) sponsorship vouchers per quarter (yearly). 5. Sponsored applicants are required to submit a full application and will then undergo and participate in the standard application process. Note: Sponsoring does not circumvent the standard application process. If a possible sponsored applicant is declined, the member sponsoring them does not forfeit one of their two (2) sponsorship passes. III. In-Game Interactions & Points of Interest 1. DC Universe Online is considered the primary Superhero MMO for the league: to promote an action oriented gaming interaction, as the promoted gaming outlet and is only referenced in a singular logo on the site at the bottom of the site. 2. Participation will be monitored from both sides (DC Universe Online and City of Heroes: Freedom). If a member is not playing a game they have registered under (or both), a warning will be given. If a follow through is not made to get in a game the member will be demoted to Alliance status and will not be considered a member until they have subscribed to one of our two sponsored games. 3. Alongside of the City of Heroes: Freedom news we post on the front page of the site, we will be promoting DC Universe Online on the same newsfeed. The Peacekeepers - City of Heroes: Freedom Outpost Rules & Regulations I. Membership 1. Initially the group will only be comprised of those who are, or have been members of The Peacekeepers. 2. If an existing member will not be playing their character on the existing roster, they must apply with a new main character of the same caliber as the last. 3. If a current member playing City of Heroes has a close friend interested in joining the league, and can agree that the person and character will contribute to the development of the league and The Peacekeeper Universe, a sponsorship is granted to the current member to give to that friend. 4. We will not publicly broadcast or share that The Peacekeepers are recruiting in City of Heroes. For the time being, the City of Heroes branch is closed for the general population. 5. With the onset of the City of Heroes: Freedom business model, all members must be utilizing either City of Heroes or DC Universe Online to represent their character. If this requirement is not met, the member will be removed from Active Guard, put under Alliance privileges and not be reinstated as an active member until the requirement has been met. II. Sponsorship. If a current member of The Peacekeepers gives a sponsorship to an interested potential recruit, they are solely responsible for the following: 1. Asking the potential recruit if they are interested in the league, 2. Going over how the application process is utilized, and 3. Explaining what the term ‘iconic’ means to The Peacekeepers, as well as informing them of the level of commitment we expect in the development of our characters and concepts. 4. Current members of The Peacekeepers are permitted (2) sponsorship vouchers per quarter (yearly). 5. Sponsored applicants are required to submit a full application and will then undergo and participate in the standard application process. Note: Sponsoring does not circumvent the standard application process. If a possible sponsored applicant is declined, the member sponsoring them does not forfeit one of their two (2) sponsorship vouchers. The vouchers do not accrue over the course of a calendar year, if they are not used, then they expire at the end of the quarter. III. In-Game Interactions & Points of Interest 1. City of Heroes is considered a social hub for the league: to promote RP, to provide another gaming outlet and is only referenced in a singular logo on the site at the bottom of the site. 2. At this time we will not be launching our regular recruitment drives for City of Heroes. Recruitment Intakes will only take place for DC Universe Online. 3. Participation will be monitored from both sides (City of Heroes and DC Universe Online). If a member is not playing a game they have registered under (or both), a warning will be given. If a follow through is not made to get in a game the member will be demoted to Alliance status and will not be considered a member until they have subscribed to one of our two sponsored games. 4. Alongside of the DC Universe Online news we post on the front page of the site, we will be promoting City of Heroes on the same newsfeed. About The Peacekeeper Universe The evolution of our gaming and character development group has been ongoing, from the beginning with Team Apex to the expansion of our scope from one superhero team to an entire Universe. With it has come the understanding that the cultivation of different concepts is vital to the continuation of our dream. To further this concept, we have introduced differently themed groups that will exist under The Peacekeeper Universe banner. Listed below you will find a short description of each, with further details given on the About Us page, as well as listings on our wikia. The Peacekeepers The original, United Nation sponsored group of super-heroic adventurers. They are considered as the premier collection of heroes on the planet, and are revered as saviors many times over. Rising from the ashes of Team Apex, the group has a long legacy it strives every day to uphold. Working from their base in Chicago, The Peacekeepers work to protect the world from harm. Deep beneath Lake Michigan, their base the Citadel is a state-of-the-art fortress designed for housing, training, and monitoring the world. Ever vigilant, ever watchful, they are The Peacekeepers, United. The Peacekeeper Vanguard During a crisis of Earth-shattering magnitude, a contingent of The Peacekeepers was dispatched to the point of contact. Rallying their forces, and teaming with many International heroes, they were victorious in their war. As the ashes settled, this new conglomerate of heroes became the frontline defenders against evil on the other side of the Meridian. Built beneath an abandoned abbey on a mountain in Ireland, The Keep serves as a monitoring station for all things extradimensional. Guarding the frontlines of the battle against evil, The Peacekeepers Vangaurd remain undaunted. The Peacekeeper Academy After a tragedy of unspeakable evil occurred, The Peacekeepers realized that not only do they owe the world their protection, but so too must they serve as role models and teachers for the next generation of heroes. Afraid, but unbroken, the teens involved in the tragedy had been through a crucible, and come out the other side changed young men and women. Inspired by the courage of the adolecent heroes they had witnessed, a proposition was formulated and brought in front of the Council. Forming The Peacekeeper Academy, and with young heroes under their wing, the organization looks to the future with a renewed sense of hope. Wildcards The Wildcards choose to embrace their roles as supporters of the Peacekeepers’ noble cause in a manner more suited to their particular demeanors and talents. While they may not be the first line of defense, they can be counted on them to lend a hand when the situation calls for it. The purpose of the team is to allow members to pursue normal lives while still putting their tremendous gifts to the aid of their fellow heroes as well as mankind. In addition to being called upon in times of emergencies, the Wildcards offer research space for non-super-powered individuals to pursue scientific and technological advancements in the above ground floors of the Wildcard’s HQ, nicknamed Safe Harbor. The Øthers The Øthers are the slightly darker, grittier vigilantes gathered together to form a proactive "underground" network of like-minded outsiders to act as hunters: an unsanctioned, covert operations unit of costumed heroes who hunt and eliminate meta-human and terrorist threats before they go public, while often using tactics unapproved of by the mainstream. Estranged from their peers, they are able to take the fall in public opinion that most super groups cannot.